Pokemon fun
by BoiBoiRapz
Summary: Prostitute gets new pokemom, and has loads of fun.


Laura Kairy, said to be her town's best prostitute, was just paid $150 to fuck this one guy. She hops in his car and they drive into an alleyway. "So honey, we doing this?" Laura said all sexy like. "Oh hell yeah!" The guy said. He unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants, but Laura gets an unpleasant surprise. He has, a micro penis. This guy is middle aged, a little overweight, balding, still has acne, and has a micro penis. Laura is a size queen because of all the action she's had from other guys. She's 5"4, blonde curly hair, 25, her titties are 32DD, and she has a nice round ass. "Hah! In thank you, sorry." Laura says while walking off with her $150.

"Damn you..." The guy whispers to himself. He digs through his bag and grabs a poke ball. He steps out of his car and throws it down. Its a Machamp. "Ok Machamp, you see that chick over there? Go kill her." The guy says. Machamp starts running towards Laura. "Oh fuck!" Laura says. She starts sprinting, running for her life. Its the middle of the night so no one can see her to help. She runs behind a few trees in a park. Machamp finds her and starts walking towards her. But laura got an epiphany. She goes from behind the trees and walks towards machamp, "I hope this works.." She thinks to herself. She starts to unzip her coat, starting to show some cleavage. "Hey big boy.. How about you cum with me instead of staying with that mean old man..?" She says as she starts rubbing the massive cock of the unusually tall, 8"7, machamp. "Baby, ice you cum with me, we'll have a lot of fun." She says as she winks and licks his chest, staring him right in the eyes. He then grins, and stares right back at her.

Machamp lifts the poke ball that he is usually bound in, and crushes it. "Mmm, yes baby, now how about we go home and...excersize... All, night, long." Laura says with her sexy voice. Machamp picks her up and holds her over his shoulder, slapping her ass in the process. "Ooh yeah honey, you sure got a lot of strength." Laura says to the large machamp. "Champ! Ma-champ!" Machamp says. "Oh yes! Im already getting wet! I cant believe ive never done this with a Machamp before! I want to savore this night!" Laura thinks to herself. "Wha-what?? How is he gonna leave like that??" The old man says.

A few minutes later, Laura and Machamp arrive at her apartment. Machamp lets down Laura and they kiss eachother, ready for this night. Laura turns around and unlocks her door, and leads machamp to her bedroom, all the while machamp is staring at her big round ass in skinny jeans, even Pokemon can have sexual desires.

They walk into the bedroom, and she fully unzips her jacket, which reveals a crop top v-neck that allows Machamp to see her black bra. She drops her jacket on the ground, and takes off her crop top. "Your turn big guy." Laura says while staring at Machamps large erection. He pulls down his only form of clothing, and reveals a 6.7 inch thick cock. Laura immediately grabs it and starts sucking

Machamp sits on the edge of her bed, she doesnt stop. She strokes and strokes, keeps on going. This is the best cock Laura had ever had. Machamp unhooks her bra, dropping down her 36dd titties. He grabs them and starts fondling them, and Laura hasn't taken a break to breath yet. While all this happens, machamp uses another arm to push down Laura's head, almost making her deepthroat his whole dick. He holds her down for 10 seconds, she starts to run out of air, but that doesnt stop her. She has a long-wish tongue, so she wraps her tongue on to machamp's dick, he lets go and she raises her head to breath. Her face is bright red. "*large inhale* oh my fucking god, your so incredible!" Laura says, taking deep breathes. She stands up, turns around, and bends over, putting her ass in front of Machamp's face. She grabs her waist and slowly lowers her jeans, revealing her huge ass wearing a tight thong. He grabs her ass and starts worshipping it. Squeezing it, groping it, smacking it, making it beat red. Machamp rips off the thong, showing him her plump pink pussy, already dripping wet. "Big boy, why don't you lay back and I'll be the one sitting. Machamp falls back ward, laying on her bed. She gets on the bed and sits of Machamp's face. His tongue is quite big, so he sticks it as far as he can into her pussy. In and out his tongue goes, he licks it over and over, making her even more wet than she already was. "Ooh yeah big guy, dont stop, dont you stop!" Laura starts to yell. And machamp keeps going. He gabs her two ass cheeks and spreads them apart. He then sticks his tongue farther into Laura's tight pussy. He licks all around inside. "Oh fuck! Please... Please dont stop, more, do more!" Laura screams. Machamp throws her to the side of the bed and starts to get up. He then puts two fingers into her small pussy and starts fingering her, really, really fast. "OH YES! MORE MORE!!" Laura shrieks. He uses another arm to rub her clit, and a third to pinch the nipple of one of her titties, and another to hold her head up. "YESS!! DONT STOP! RIGHT THERE!!" He keeps going, fingering her, rubbing her pussy, fondling one of her titties and holding her hair back. All simultaneously. "MACHAMP! IM CUMMING! KEEP GOING KEEP GOING IM ALMOST THERE!! DONT STOP!!" She's yelling so loud that people in other apartment rooms can hear her. Then, she cums, and she really came. She squirts everywhere, and it lasts 30 seconds. And then... Machamp doubles his speed. But now he's fully focused on fingering and rubbing, he's trying to make her cum two more times in a minute. "oH mY fUcK! mAcHaMp, SlOw DoWn!!" Laura yells, but she's almost blacked out, she can barely speak. Her words only make machamp speed up. And then the squirts again, and Mac hop speeds up again, and her pussy explodes. And Laura screams louder than ever, "AHHHHHHHHH FUCKKK!!!" She passes out, but she's barely conscious. She starts waking up.

"machamp, fuck me." Laura commands. He doesnt hesitate he angles his big long dick and shoves the whole thing inside Laura's tiny pussy. He grabs her ass with two hands and grabs her titties with the others, he holds her up and starts ramming her pussy. Every strong thrust creates a loud clap sound. Machamp is going strong, the neighbors in another room hear- OOH YES *Clap Clap Clap* OH YES! DEEPER! PLEASE PUT EVERY INCH FAR DOWN INTO MY PUSSY! - Machamp slams Laura onto the bed, putting her face down ass up. He puts to hands on her waist and two pushing her head into the bed. He looks down at her, the sight of domination makes machamp's dick more erect. He pushes down even further, completely filling her pussy with his giant cock. This forces Laura to scream in both pain and pleasure, but her screams are muffled by the bed, so its just - Mmmm Mmm! - machamp keeps this position for a bit, penetrating her in the same position with big strong thrusts, making her whole body turn red. He then lays back with Laura on top. Two hands on her waist and two squeezing her titties. He forces her waist, and moves her up and down, sliding her all through his Dick. Since she was held on the mattress, she couldn't breath for a minute and a half, she's still gasping for air, which is difficult when being fucked really hard by a giant cock. He then pulls her all the way down and holds her there. Him doing that leads to Laura squirting again. "AHH! MACHOP! PLEASE SLOW DOWN, OR LET ME BREATH FOR A SECOND!" Laura asks, but she sees the look on his face, he isn't stopping for a break anytime soon, he's doing it his way, he'll stop when he cums. He spins her around, and shakes her faster, he pinches her nipples and she cums again, this time, she passes out. He lets go and she falls back wards.

While she's unconscious, he pins her, so if she wakes up she cant move, and he starts fucking her even more, penetrating her with strong thrusts, he puts his hand on her neck, this arouses him even more he goes faster and faster, he's bored of the silence, he slaps her and she wakes up. She starts moaning again. Machamp is about to cum, she can feel the throbbing of Machamp's giant dick, "cum inside, it's ok. I took pills." He goes for one more minute and lets it all out. Completely filling her up with his Pokemon cum. He pulls out, and she's dripping wet, cum is leaking out of her pussy. "Im glad I have you, I can have loads of fun with you" machamp punches her, knocking her out. "Ma! Machamp!" Translating to..

"No. Im the one having fun with you."


End file.
